


A Backwards Proposal (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1000 years of miscommunication, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: On Monday, Crowley got himself as drunk as he possibly could, and screamed long and high into the void. He passed out around noon on Tuesday. On Thursday, Crowley threw himself out of the window in his living room, as he took the latter option of fight or flight very literally.An encounter with a bride-to-be puts an idea in Aziraphale's head. Crowley doesn't react very well.(podfic)





	A Backwards Proposal (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Backwards Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836954) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



> The most difficult challenge was not laughing as I recorded this :D Thanks HoloXam! And thank you kd-heart for the beta listen!

Title: A Backwards Proposal

Author: HoloXam

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: G

Length: 0:34:07

Link: [A Backwards Proposal](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ych9btgstdk3712/A_Backwards_Proposal.mp3)


End file.
